Zoey 101: Spring BreakUp Continued
by Ms.HellFire-ffacnt
Summary: This was published March '06, since it's just been up in mid-air. So with a little luck and a lot of inspiration from my muse,maybe I can blow some of the dust and cobwebs off these slowly yellowing pages. Begins where SBU left off. R&R, Enjoy!
1. And The Saga Continues

Ok for those of you who saw the movie, you know what happens

Zoey 101: Spring Break Up – Continued

Hey everybody it's me…again. I know that I published this story sometime in March of 2006 and it just was sort of left hanging up in mid air. However, it began as a story circle and I just decided to change it around a bit, make it its own story. So with a little luck and a lot of inspiration from my muse, maybe we can… maybe I can blow some of the dust and cobwebs off these slowly yellowing pages and give it a little more story followed by an ending that would land this one in the complete file. Instead of building up in my "WIP" or "On Hiatus" files.

So everybody wish me some luck, because this isn't the only story Spinner ( my pet spider) has left his mark on.

**Disclaimer:** Must I? I have been writing on this site for about four years now and if I had to the cash to actually create my own show, would I be wasting my time here? Well maybe since I have so many unfinished… Huh, I guess it just goes to show you, Life is not as set in stone as we may think. Interesting… it really is amazing the things we learn as we get older.

**Disclaimer II:** I don't own Zoey 101, just the plot….sort of.

&

And the Saga Continues

In the lounge, after being dragged back in of course, Zoey stood near the T.V. watching the beginning of 'Gender Defender'. Chase finally got up all his courage, pulled his TekMate from his hip and began to type….

"_The message said…. I LOVE YOU"_

He hit send and waited for the familiar sound of beeping, the only problem was it never came. Chase stared and noticed that Zoey's TekMate wasn't in its case attached at her hip. Chase kept his place against the wall where he was standing occasionally zoning in and out, thinking about you know who. Just as his mind zoned into reality again he heard a familiar conversation that he had had with Michael at the mansion, it was then that it hit him nearly everything at the mansion was secretly recorded, a look of panic came over his face. Though some of the dialogue was cut for T.V. time of course that one part wasn't…..

Michael: I didn't get that message

Chase: Well then who'd I send it too?

Michael: Let me see (scrolls through) uhhhh.

Chase: What?

Michael: Zoey.

Chase: WHAT!?

Michael: Come on man it's not that bad.

Chase: Not that bad?! You don't think it's not that bad if Zoey finds out I LOVE HER from a text message?

The show was forgotten, Jaws dropped to the floor, gasps were heard and all heads snapped in the direction Chase was standing. Chase's face changed immediately from panicked to scarlet, he turned on his heel and ran out of the lounge as if his pants were on fire.

"Chase!" was all Zoey could yell as she ran out of the lounge after him.

**A/N:** Just a fair warning to everyone that is reading this, the first five or six chapters may seem different and more childish during reading. What you need to remember is, I was younger then and as I have learned "As you change and grow…so does your writing."

Also, it's ok to laugh a bit, I did, because reading what I wrote then and seeing how I write now, is completely different.

Kisses,

Ms. HellFire


	2. The Power of a Kiss

Hi I'm back sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been up to the heavens with homework, projects, and tests it was th

**Disclaimer:** You know the Drill, I own nothing except the plot if that which has been made up in my sick little twisted mind.

**The Power of a Kiss**

"Chase!" Zoey yelled again struggling to keep up with his pace, Chase was really booking, usually it was him trying to keep up with her. Chase ran farther and farther until he disappeared into some woods that were ahead. By the time Zoey reached the entrance to the woods she was breathing so hard that she felt a sharp pain every time she took a breath in or out. Once she calmed her breathing down she cautiously stepped into the woods, not likeing the woods one bit, also she never really recalled them being on the campus before so her nerves struck her. She walked for what felt like hours looking for Chase calling his name every few minutes or so and now it was getting dark. _'Perfect'_ she thought, _'the woods are bad enough in the day never mind when it's dark'. _Zoey sighed, damn Chase was good at hiding, either he knew these woods very well or he was just as lost as she was. She though about calling him, too bad she didn't have her TekMate. Zoey turned to go back but realized that she had gone so far in, not to mention it was twilight out, that she could even find her way out. She walked and walked, and walked some more until suddenly she lost her footing. She was at the edge of a very deep ravine, she felt herself falling and she screamed. Just then she felt something grab her wrist. She reached back to see what it was, it was Chase, he stuck his feet under some thick slightly up rooted tree roots and reached for Zoey's other hand. He pulled her back up onto solid ground where they finally spoke.

"Chase" was all Zoey could manage to get out. '_Real good'_ she thought to herself, _'I've been in these woods for God knows how long and that's all I can come up with'_.

"I heard a scream, what are you doing here? You hate the woods." He spoke now seeming slightly angered.

"I just wanted to talk to you about before"

"I didn't think you'd follow me in here"

"Well I did, so tell me why'd you run away?" a concerned look filled her face as she awaited his answer.

"I was, am embarrassed, you weren't supposed to find out, not like that, not from the TekMate, not ever".

"Why?"

"Zoey you're my best friend! How wrong is that for your best friend to know you're in love with them?"

"How wrong is it to be in love with your best friend and she not know it?" she questioned his question.

"Huh?" Chase gave one of his legendary confused looks, "You're, you're not mad?"

"Flattered is more like it." She said while not making eye contact.

"But…?"

"But I don't think I feel the same way, I'm sorry Chase. I mean you're a really great friend, a great guy friend and I love just not the same way you love me."

"Right" his face fell slightly, "Come on I'll take you back to your dorm, it's obvious you don't know your way out of here"

"Oh and you do? Its pitch black!"

"Sure I do and I can get us back without falling into a ravine"

"Well excuse me for not knowing it was there!" She steamed while attempting to keep up with him in the deep darkness.

"So you come in here a lot?" Zoey asked while tripping over several tree roots. "OWWW!!" she yelled and she knocked her foot against a rock (accidentally of course). "Oh wow you ok?" Being a smart ass and knowing it must have hurt like hell.

"Peachy, just peachy" she growled through gritted teeth while the pain pulsed through her body. He smiled at her remark.

"Here", he offered a hand out to her she looked down at it and even through the darkness he could tell what she was thinking, "No tricks, I come here a lot mostly to think and since I know this place pretty well it might be a lot better that ramming your foot into a rock walking three feet away from me"

Zoey hesitantly took his hand and he kept her close as they walked the rest of the way out of the woods. Much to Zoey's surprise her feet found no more rocks or tree roots along the way. Chase really did know these woods well. By the time they got back to campus it was well past midnight, and well past curfew. Both teenagers were silent as they walked. Chase being the gentleman that he is (**A/N: Ok yeah he's a goof but he's a really nice guy) **walked Zoey back to her dorm. It was when they got to room 101 that they both noticed their hands were still intertwined with one another.

"Sorry" Chase blushed as he opened his hand and let hers fall. He felt a chill that started at his hand and ran straight through to his spine as the warmth from Zoey's hand left his. Zoey felt the same thing, but she shrugged it off. Just as she turned to go into her dorm

"Zoey" and she turned herself back around.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind"

"No what, tell me"

"Just one kiss…..please?"

"Ok" she said slowly while shaking her head in agreement.

She stepped in front of him and leaned in ever so slightly as she felt his hand on her cheek gently pulling her closer and in that second when their lips met a zillion things ran through Zoey's mind. A wave of excitement ran through Chase's body, and then they pulled apart.

"Good night Zoey" Chase told her before departing to his own dorm. As he walked back a smile crept upon his face and suddenly nothing matter anymore, not even if he got caught breaking curfew. Meanwhile Zoey was speechless for a few seconds, her hand on her lips, confusion ran through her mind. That kiss was so powerful and she liked it, wait, what were these feelings? _'Oh no'_ she thought _'no, no it can't be it just can't'_ was all she kept telling herself as she went into her dorm and slipped into bed. But it was, Zoey Brooks had just fallen in love with Chase Matthews and she knew it. Zoey still confused at how fast this had all happened fell into an uneasy but dreamful sleep. And I don't think I have to tell you what her dreams were about. Meanwhile Chase had made it back to his dorm unseen and as he slipped into bed his eyes closed and a familiar image began to play in his head and I don't think I have to tell you this one either.


	3. A Kiss From A Rose

A Kiss From A Rose

A Kiss From A Rose

Zoey spent the next few days in a daze. She was constantly lost in deep thought, she even had Dana, Nicole, and Quinn worried. Every time they questioned her, she would reply nothing was wrong. Chase had kept his distance, even thought he enjoyed the kiss he was still very embarrassed that he had kissed his best friend. Everyone noticed the strange gap that now existed between Chase and Zoey though no one could put their finger on what it was. Finally Quinn couldn't take Zoey zombie like state anymore.

"I say we give her one more chance to tell us what's wrong and if she doesn't I'll feed her my truth serum." Quinn stated plainly. Nicole agreed while Dana seemed a bit unsure.

"I don't know Quinn what if it's personal? I mean Zoey must have a reason for not telling us." Dana argued.

"Would you rather have her walking around in such a daze that she hurts herself and we could have prevented it?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah Dana we don't want Zoey getting hurt besides I really want to know what's going on." Nicole giggled in anticipation.

"It's two against one Dana."

"Ok fine" Dana reluctantly agreed. "How do we do this? Tie her to a chair or something?"

"Well that not the approach I was going to take but great idea we'll use that instead." Quinn remarked while making her way to room 101. Dana mentally slapped herself, but then realized maybe it was better than something Quinn could come up with, some of the stuff she came up with was a little scary sometimes. Through the hall Quinn had her truth serum in tow with Dana and Nicole in pursuit. Quinn instructed Nicole to begin the questioning since among the three she and Zoey were closest.

"Uhh hey Zoey"

"Hey" Zoey's tone was far from her normal cheerful self, she seemed so lost in her head. A feeling Nicole knew all too well.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I already told you guys, nothing is wrong" Zoey said a little steamed that her friends didn't believe the lie she was throwing right at their faces. Nicole looked at Dana and Quinn and gave her 'Well I tried look'.

"Zoey we didn't want to have to do this, but you leave us no choice" Dana choked out, seeming upset.

"Leave you no choice for what?"

Right then Nicole, Dana, and Quinn forced Zoey into a chair and fastened her to it with some belts form the closet.

"What are you guys doing? Are you insane or something? Let me GO!! GET OFF!!" Zoey's protests grew louder, but were quckly silence by Quinn pinching her nose and pouring a funny tasting blue liquid down her throat. (AN: I know the whole pinching the nose thing seems childish but I have seen my sister do it with her kids and it seems a whole lot easier to get their medicine down.)

"Yuck, Quinn what the hell was that?" Zoey choked.

"Truth serum" Nicole interjected for her.

"TRUTH SER…." Was all Zoey could manage to get out before her zombie like state reappeared, but this time she looked a little different. Her zombie state looked more like she was in a trance.

"Quinn?" Dana said worried.

"It's ok she's supposed to look like that, she's fine it's perfectly harmless. Ok now let's get down to business." Quinn began, "Zoey what's wrong?"

"Honestly I do not know" Zoey stated trance like. The faces on the three girls fall maybe she was telling the truth and didn't know what was wrong with her.

"But…" Zoey continued, "I think I'm in love with him"

Nicole's eyes popped, "In love with who?" She asked eagerly.

"Chase"

"CHASE?!" the three girls roared.

"Yeah, I mean I never thought of him as anything more than a friend, but what he kissed me."

"He kissed you?!" Quinn was in shock.

"Yeah and it was so, perfect, magical almost."

Nicole and Dana just sat their, their mouths hanging open.

"I think I love him, no I DO love him"

"Does he know you feel that way?" Quinn questioned.

"I don't know how to tell him"

"Be honest" Quinn smiled, "Guys I think we should let her out of this"

Dana and Nicole, still in shock, nodded in agreement. Quinn pulled a small bottle of red liquid out of her pocket and drained it down Zoey's throat. Zoey shook her head and she blinked back into reality.

"Truth serum Quinn?"

"Sorry but we needed to know what was wrong, we just wanted to help Zoey"

"Yeah Zoey we didn't want you getting hurt" Nicole chirped in.

"Yeah well somebody's going to be hurting in a minute if they don't untie me"

"Oh of course" Dana jumped up and began unfastening the belts that held Zoey to the chair. "So you really like Chase?"

"Yeah I do. Just be honest?" Zoey looked at her three friends for support. Yeah she was a little angry at them for feeding her truth serum but hey what good were friends if they don't force you to spill your guts every once in a while?

"Yes" Quinn smiled at her friend.

&

A familiar beep sounded and Chase realized he had a text message. Pulling out his phone he saw it was from Zoey, flipping it open to reveal a message that said: **'****Meet me on the bridge 2nite 7, I need 2 talk 2 U'- Zoey.**

Getting up to leave Chase was stopped by Michael and Logan who asked where he was going. He told them nowhere, of course Logan having the curiosity of a cat didn't buy it for one second, while Michael returned to a video game. Chase closing the door behind him, Logan began.

"Come on man"

"Where?"

"See what Chase is up to"

"He said nothing."

"He gets a text message and then leaves with out a word? Something's up come on let's go find out."

"No man come on just leave it be" Michael began getting annoyed that his video game was being interrupted.

"Come one Man" Logan snapped while grabbing Michael by his shirt and pulling him out the door. Spotting Chase about 200 yards away they kept quiet and their distance, crouching behind a bush.

"Where's he going?" Logan questioned.

"Looks like to the bridge, wait somebody else is there too." Michael replied now getting as curious as Logan. "Hey wait a second isn't that?"

"Zoey!" Logan said a little louder then he meant to.

"Shhh they're talking. I can't hear anything they're saying"

"Hey I guess you got my text message?" Zoey sounded nervous and Chase picked up on it.

"Yeah I did, something on your mind?"

"Sorta"

Chase raised an eyebrow as if urging her to continue and she did.

"The other night when we, you know, kissed"

"Yeah about that, Zoey I'm really sorry that was selfish of me, I shouldn't have forced you into that"

"You didn't! I agreed and…. Well"

"Well what?" His eyes working a mile a minute trying to decipher the hidden codes in her face.

"I liked it" Chase's eyes lit up at this, "A lot, it's all I could think about over the last few days and I needed to tell you, because if I don't I think I'll burst or die or something"

"Tell me what Zoey?" even though he had a pretty good idea of what she was saying, for some reason he needed to hear the words come out of her mouth. And then she said it those three magical words that made his heart stop dead in his chest, his stomach flutter, and that dumb goofy looking smile to spread across his face.

"I love you"

They both stared into each other's eyes for a minute, not realizing that space between them depleting.

_(AN: Ok now imagine that this is a real episode of Zoey 101, what is it missing? Background music of course, cue music. Song: A Kiss From A Rose. I don't know how many people have heard of it, but if you ever watch Batman: Forever, it's played in there, at least I think it's that Batman movie.)_  
There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave,

It was at that moment their lips touched and the whole world seemed to come to a complete halt. The kiss continued to deepen.

I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom;  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.

A short distance away Logan and Michael could be seen with their mouths hanging open.

"Oh this is too good to pass up" Logan immediately pulled out his camera phone and began recording the 'historic' sight.

"What are you doing?"

"Just a little something to tease Chase with, when I'm in the mood"

Zoey and Chase were too wrapped up (literally) in each other to even notice that they were being watched. And little did Michael and Logan know that besides the four of them who else was watching, which happened to be ……

Ha Ha Cliff hanger, I love to be mean. Ok now this right here this part of the story the whole bridge thing is sort of a fantasy of mine. To have a guy tell me he loves me and then kiss me right there on the bridge under a full moon. Kinda silly right? Oh well a girl can dream can't she?

Besides my writing out my fantasies to share with you, I hope you enjoyed this little tid bit concocted from my sick twisted imagination, that just might one day get me into trouble as my mother so delicately puts it from time to time.

Enjoy,

Ms. HellFire 4590


	4. The Eyes See The Hidden

Ok Well when we last left off, Zoey and Chase had just gone into a full tongue wrestling match, Michael is in shock and Logan

_Last Time:_

_Zoey and Chase were too wrapped up (literally) in each other to even notice that they were being watched. And little did Michael and Logan know that besides the four of them who else was watching, which happened to be ……_Lola.

(AN: Come on now you didn't think I was going to pass up an opportunity on bringing Lola and Dana together now did you? With Lola who always likes to be in character and Dana who gets annoyed by the slightest little thing, aka Nicole's hairdryer, this is gonna get fun.)

Lola arriving very late to school due to a very dire family emergency, was trudging up the walk, carrying her bags, looked up at the sound of voices. Dropping everything out of sheer curiosity she parted some hanging tree branches, and saw the beautiful full moon. Which since it was full, was shining so brightly it bathed light onto the bridge allowing two figures to be seen. Lola's mouth dropped at the realization of who it was, Zoey and…. Chase? Her heart sunk a little, but only a little. Chase was a nice guy and she liked him, but she knew that she wasn't the one his heart ached for; that was reserved for one girl and one girl only, Zoey. So instead of being mad, she smiled and thought the surroundings in which they were kissing was absolutely beautiful. In fact it reminded her of a stage set, the scenery on nature was perfect, the stars gently falling around the blackish blue sky, and moon so brightly lit as if it were a giant spotlight.

Lola backed away gingerly as not to be heard, she didn't want to interrupt a scene as beautiful as that, she was an actress, and actress' love art, they never interrupted true life art like that. She just gathered her bags and walked into the school. Since it was so late Lola had to spend the night in the infirmary, she would be assigned her room in the morning.

Chase and Zoey broke apart both out of breath.

"Wow, umm sorry."

"No, No, no Chase it was.." He looked at her as if 'come on get on with it already'.

"Wonderful" She finished.

They both smiled and were about to kiss again when suddenly the clock began to strike twelve.

"Uh oh come on we better get back inside Cinderella, if we get caught out here at this time, we'll be in detention until school is over, as in when we graduate… college."

Zoey just laughed at this, she always loved how Chase made so much more out of situations like these then was really necessary.

Together the new couple quietly crept across campus, Chase opened the door allowing Zoey to go in ahead of him and locked it behind him.

Chase being the gentleman he is, walked Zoey back to room 101.

"Well we're here" Zoey stated sadly, Now that Chase knew how she felt and she knew how he felt, they both knew it was going to be a very long night and probably a very long and hard day before they were in each others arms again.

They had decided not to tell anybody; not for a while anyway, they were going to have to sneak around. Chase sighed, he knew that keeping his "Zoey urges" under control before was hard, and now that she knew and they were together, wanna guess how 'easy' this was going to be? She rested her head on his chest, since she was of course too short to reach his shoulders, and inhaled his scent, Old Spice, it was pure heaven. He had his arms wrapped around her, he took a hand and ran it trough her hair and down to her cheek, until he stopped at her jaw. He tilted her head upward and leaned down to kiss her again, this time good night.

"Good night" he whispered as they pulled apart.

"Good night" she whispered back.

Watching her close the door Chase hurried along the halls back to his own dorm, when he got there he found he was the only one in the room.

"Hmm" he thought out loud, "Where are Michael and Logan?" After thinking for a minute he came to a oddly satisfying conclusion that maybe they just both got up to go to the bathroom, at the same time. Ok weird yes, but hey he was too busy thinking about a certain blonde to really sort it out in his head. Chase threw himself on his bed and drifted off to sleep with some really cough 'fun' cough maybe 'naughty' cough is the cough word cough dreams ; ) running though his head.

Meanwhile…

"Hurry up and open the door man, we get caught out here and we're as good as in detention" complained Michael.

"It won't budge it's locked" Logan told him.

"Locked? What do you mean locked?"

Logan being the smart ass he is typed the word into his phone and hit search

"Locked a word meaning: A device operated by a key, combination, or keycard and used, as on a door, for holding, closing, or securing.

An interlocking….."

Michael rolled his eyes "I know what the word locked means you moron, what I mean is why is it locked? And how do we get back in?"

"My guess is Chase must have locked it when they went in"

"So do you mind telling me how we're getting back inside? Hey you have your phone, call Chase"

"Michael are you insane!?"

"What?"

"If we call Chase he's going to wonder why we're outside"

"So what he finds out that we found out he kissed Zoey. He knows we know he likes her, he's our friend we should be happy for him and we'll tell him just that. Besides you're the one who wanted to follow him anyway."

"No way, look one of the windows is open we'll just climb in"

"Uh, uh what happens if we fall and break something?"

"Don't worry we'll be fine"

With Michael grumbling the two boys climb up three floors to an open window. Logan of course being the in the lead, pulled himself into the window but couldn't swing his leg into the opening and ended up falling head first through the window and on to the floor.

"Oh God oww" Logan yelled upon impact.

"Logan, Logan are you ok?" Michael asked pulling up into the window and of course safely and gracefully on to the floor.

"No my arm, I think it's broken. And where in the hell did you learn to do that?" Logan asked while wincing through the pain.

"Oh my mom made me take gymnastics when I was younger, she said limber boys can do a lot of good and will most likely have a less chance of breaking something"

"Oww, Michael I really think my arm is broken"

"Ok come on let's get you to the infirmary"

Knock, Knock

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Nurse Shannon called coming from her room.

"Something wrong Shannon?" Lola asked still groggy.

"Someone's at the door" Shannon told her while opening the door, "Oh what happened?"

"I think my arm is broken" Logan told Shannon while gripping his arm.

"Ok come on in I'll take a look, we actually might need to take an x-ray to get a really good look"

Both boys walked in only to see.. "Lola?" they both said.

"Oh hey guys" She said while getting up out of bed. She gave them both a hug, bad idea for Logan, "Oww, Lola that hurts"

"Ooo sorry" she told him while helping him to sit down.

"Ok Logan come on lie down, x-ray time" Shannon told him, "Wow Logan looks like you have clean break, you might be a in a cast for a good six to eight weeks."

"Ooo tough break man" Michael said.

Logan sighed angrily and just gave Michael a death glare.

"Oh Logan you poor baby" Lola piped in giving Logan a sympathetic look, "How did you manage to break your arm anyway?"

"Yes, Logan I was about to ask you the same thing, tell me how does a sleeping boy break his arm? Unless you weren't in bed?" Shannon asked sternly.

"Uhh" Logan and Michael both stared at each other.

"He, he fell out of bed" Michael suddenly spat out.

"He/I what?" Shannon, Lola, and Logan asked at the same time. Michael whacked Logan in the back.

"Yeah I fell out of my bed and landed on the floor"

"Nightmare" Michael threw out again.

"Yeah I was having a nightmare"

"Aww Logan about what?" Lola asked concerned.

"Oh, uh, I really don't want to talk about it"

"Ok" Lola told him in a sweet voice while stroking his hair.

"Well Michael it looks like Lola will help me take care of Logan, why don't you head back to bed" Shannon more ordered than suggested.

"Ok night"

"Night man"

"Good night Michael" Lola bade.

"Ok Logan try not to put weight on your cast tonight, you might be in a little pain, but these should take care of it" She handed him some pain killers which he quickly swallowed.

"Ok into bed, good night and both of you behave yourselves…. Logan" She looked at him sternly.

"I'm injured and I'm on pain killers, what am I going to do?" he gave a sweet smile. She sighed and walked back into her room.

"Hey Lola?"

"No Logan I don't wanna make out, I wanna sleep, so keep your distance, you already have one body part out of working order. Trust me you don't want another and you don't want it to be the one I'd aim for."

"Actually I'm kinda tired"

"So go to sleep"

"I just thought you weren't coming back this year"

"Why did you think that? Because I didn't start at the beginning of the year?"

"Yeah"

"Well I had a really bad family situation and I couldn't make it at the beginning of the year, I don't really want to talk about that though."

"Oh ok, well are you sick, is that why you're in here?"

"What?" She laughed, "Logan no, I'm not sick, my family situation has nothing to with my health. I'm only in here because I got here around midnight and they haven't assigned me a room yet."

"Oh well that's good, not that you don't have a room yet but.."

"Logan I get it, now will you please go to sleep?"

"Night Lola" he yawned.

"Night Logan"

Snores, Lola giggled at this "Boys will be boys" Lola grabbed the pillow and hid her head under it, and drifted off to sleep.

(AN: Hmm they decide not to tell anybody, Nicole, Quinn, and Dana know, Michael and Logan know, and Lola knows, and if they all know, well we can pretty much see where this is going. Right? I mean if you can then you just haven't been reading carefully enough. Yeah I know this chapter sort of seems more Logan centered, but trust me Logan's arm is going to be a big part later. It needs to be here, and yes this will be Chase and Zoey centered, but there will be other pairings too. And of course Plenty of Drama. Hoped you enjoyed, I will be writing more soon.

R&R, Love you all.

Kisses

Ms. HellFire 4590


	5. Are We or Aren't We?

Zoey slept with a peaceful smile upon her face

Zoey slept with a peaceful smile upon her face. She was dreaming of herself and Chase, the two of them were having a picnic. Chase was sitting upright against a tree and she was sitting between his legs leaning against him. He had his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight, she felt safe, secure, loved. They were feeding each other chocolate covered cherries. She felt the sweet chocolate on her tongue which only made her smile grow bigger.

_Knock, knock, knock _

Zoey looked up trying to figure out why there was a wood pecker hanging out in the tree. It was then Zoey was suddenly awakened with a squeal of joy coming from Nicole. She shot up so fast that she accidentally turned and came face to face with the floor. Blearily eyed she looked up and tried to focus of what Nicole was so happy about when she saw standing in the doorway... "Lola!" Zoey screaming happily as she made a very sad attempt to scramble up off the floor. Finally Dana yanked her up off the floor sending Zoey flying in to Lola's already out stretched arms. The three girls did a little jump dance hug sort of thing, while Dana stood there looking and feeling a little left out.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" Nicole was still squealing.

"Well I'm kind of looking at my new roommates." Lola told them with a smile. Again the girls joyously squealed. Lola stopped and looked up.

"Oh Dana how was France?" Lola continued talking as if she and Dana were old friends.

"Ummm you are?" Dana asked

"Dana this is Lola Martinez" Zoey introduced, "Lola Dana Cruz. She was our roommate last year when you to France."

"And now she back" Nicole clapped happily.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lola." Dana extended her hand, "And you Dana" Lola said while shaking her hand.

"Well France was great but it's nice to be back, I missed my friends"

"I kind of know the feeling; I sometimes got a little homesick being here and homesick for here when I was home, never mind if I was half way around the world. But it's so great to see you guys." Lola finished while gripping Zoey and Nicole into a hug.

"Wait a minute? It's October, you're a little late to be starting the school year aren't you?" Dana questioned.

"Umm yeah I had a family emergency; everything's all straightened out though just as long as I pull a B off on my midterms they say I should be fine"

"Don't worry we'll help you study, you can have my notes, and will make quiz cards and.." Nicole chattered happily until she stopped at the looks of Zoey, Lola, and Dana.

"Or you can have Zoey's notes and she can help you study and I just go buy the index cards later?" Nicole finished.

"Now that sounds like more of what's going to happen." Dana said while flopping back down on her bed, "So there's going to stick the four of us in here?"

"Yeah Dean Rivers told me later they were going to turn Zoey's bed in to a bunk bed loft sort of thing." Lola said cheerfully.

"Yeah, ok cool just as long as I can keep the bottom." Zoey gave Lola her best pleading look.

"Yeah well after that performance with you and the floor I'd say that's a good idea." Dana was grumpy she didn't like to be awaken so early especially on a Saturday.

"Yes we don't want you to end up like Logan." Lola giggled.

"Logan?" Dana perked her head up, "What happened to Logan?"

"Why Dana I've never heard you sound so concerned before, least about a guy" Zoey winked at Nicole and Lola immediately caught on.

"Yeah especially when that guy is Logan Reese" Nicole teased.

You see Nicole might be a total dimwit at times but when things are explains and it has to do with 'love', dating and boys, Nicole can surprisingly retain and awful lot of information. Not to mention the fact the she and Zoey had a little bet going to see who would crack and be that first one to proclaim their love for one another. Any idiot, even Nicole could see that Dana and Logan belonged so perfectly with one another it could almost be mistaken for I don't know Chase and Zoey?

Dana threw her best glare, she was really good at hiding the flushed she felt run through her face, and snapped "I was just trying to be friendly and start a conversation with my new friend Lola! Is that a problem!?"

"Wow you make it tot the ranks of friend on your first day with Dana, impressive" Zoey giggled.

"But seriously what happened to Logan?" Nicole's curiosity got the better of her.

"He broke his arm."

"When did he break his arm? He was fine when we saw him yesterday." Zoey say down on her bed.

"Apparently last night he had some sort of horrific nightmare and fell out of his bed." Lola explained.

Dana sat up straight on her bed, "He fell out of his bed? No one breaks their arm from falling out of their bed. Wait a minute how do you know he was in the infirmary?"

"Well since I got in late last night, so Dean Rivers told me to crash in the infirmary. Then a few minutes later Michael shows up with Logan complaining that his arm hurt. So when she took some x-rays, she said it was broken and then asked how he broke it. Then he looked kind of weird and then Michael said that he fell out of bed. At first Shannon didn't buy it but Logan insisted that it was the truth. But I don't know I think Dana's right nobody really can break their arm falling out of bed, unless… does Logan have the top bunk?" Lola looked around the room for an answer.

"No he and Michael alternate every year, because Chase has his fear of getting up and whacking his head on the ceiling every morning." Nicole piped in, "Besides we have guard rails."

"Yeah that's why I think they just made it up to keep from getting into trouble." Lola continued while following suit with Zoey,

"Why would they be in trouble?" Nicole leaned against the door.

"I have absolutely no idea, but what I do know is how beautiful the moon was last night. It was so full, especially last night there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I never realized how bright it could be and how much it could light up the outside. It was beautiful particularly over the bridge, did happen to see it Zoey?" Lola smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower" Dana announced leaving the room, she wasn't much for talking about the 'beautiful' moon.

"The moon?" Zoey asked.

"Mhm, over the bridge." Lola stared directly into Zoey's eyes.

Zoey's eyes widened, "Over… the bridge?"

"Me too, I got to wash my hair" Nicole grabbed her towels and walked out of the room, completely oblivious to what was going on.

As soon as the door closed Zoey grabbed Lola by the shoulders and screamed, "Ok spill how much do you know?"

Lola was laughing at Zoey's hostile mood, "Just that a certain blonde girl and a bushy haired boy shared a very intimate kiss in the moonlight last night"

"Oh my God!" Zoey grabbed her pillow and buried her head under it.

"Zoey what's the problem, I'm happy for you."

"Well that's not the whole thing." Zoey brought the pillow down from her face.

"There's more?"

"Well Chase told me he loved me?"

"Well it's about time" Lola bounced on the bed.

"I told him I loved him back" Zoey's hand flew to her mouth as soon as she said it.

"What?!, You did? Oh my God I'm so happy for you, both of you" Lola pulled Zoey into a tight hug.

Just then the door to room 101 flew open, it was Chase "Zoey we have a situation…oh you're busy"

"Yes I know, Lola knows"

"Knows what?"

"I saw you guys last night on the bridge, it was so romantic, I am absolutely thrilled" Lola gave Chase a hug.

Chase returned the hug, "It's good to see you too Lola" Chase wasn't sure whether to be happy or embarrassed but he was confused and that was good enough for now, "Ok well I was just going to say Elvis got loose. Dean rivers finds out he's here and I'm in big trouble"

"I thought Elvis was dead" the three of them turned around to seen Nicole standing in the door way her hair in a towel and the rest of her in a thick fuzzy robe.

"No Nicole he is, but we're talking about Elvis, Chase's dog" Zoey informed her confused friend.

"Oh"

"You know if Logan was here and he saw you in that robe he probably come out with some really stupid comment." Chase said completely trying to avoid looking at Nicole, even thought she was covered up he still felt weird seeing her in her bath robe. It was like he was invading her privacy.

"Yeah he probably come up with something stupid and perverted like 'Hey baby why don't you let me see what you're wearing under that?'" Dana said in a retarded mocking male-ish voice. Suddenly Chase found the floor very interesting since now Dana was standing in the doorway next to Nicole. Only problem was she was worse than Nicole, she only covered up by a towel and her wet thick curls clung around her back and shoulders.

"Chase I'd be glad to help you look for him, but I haven't even showered yet. I must look frightening." Zoey said while combing her fingers thought her bed head.

"Nah you look beautiful as always" Chase realized what he had just said and in front of who. Dana and Nicole looked at each other with raised eyebrows, like 'well, well, well' and Lola stifled a giggle. Chase just lowered her head to the ground; red began to creep to the sides of his cheeks and his ears.

"I'm already dressed, so why don't I help you look for Elvis, and we'll let Zoey take her shower and Dana and Nicole can get dressed" Lola said as she took Chase by the arm and led him down the hall.

"Thank you" Chase said when they were a good distance away.

"No problem, I love Elvis" Lola said flicking her hair behind her shoulders, as they walked across the campus to the boys dorms.

"Elvis is asleep under my bed."

"So why did you said he got loose?"

"Because I wanted to talk to Zoey alone without… you know arising suspicion. I just said thank you for getting me out of that embarrassing situation"

"Wasn't a problem. So do you think that you and Zoey", Lola laid each of her hands out side by side, "will become, you know you and Zoey?" Lola brought her hands together to show what she meant.

"I don't know"

"Well you want to right?"

"Yes! I mean if she wants to, I hope she wants to. What if it doesn't work out?" Chase began pacing.

"She kissed you didn't she?" Lola offered.

"Yeah"

"And this morning when you saw her, was it weird?" Chase just stared at her, " I mean besides Nicole and Dana"

"Well no, it was like always."

"She told you she loved you?"

"Yes"

"And you love her?"

"Forever"

"Then you have nothing to worry about. You two were born for each other. Trust me I know things." Lola winked at him.

"You know something Lola, you scare me sometimes."

"As long as you don't hurt Zoey, you and I will be ok" Lola told him, "You promise you won't hurt her?"

"Of course I won't Lola I love her."

"Are you sure? I mean you absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure you love Zoey. That's it's not just a crush?" Lola moved closer to Chase.

"Yes" Chase answered her, curious as to where this was going.

"So if I did this…" right then Lola kissed Chase, it lasted for about thirty seconds, "you didn't kiss me back, so I guess it meant absolutely nothing?"

"Nothing like it was with Zoey. I'm sorry Lola."

"No, no, no Chase that's a good thing. This means that you're really in love with Zoey. That was the only reason I did that."

"Knock, knock" Zoey said out loud while walking into Chase's room, "I'm ready, any sign of Elvis?"

"Right under here" Lola pointed to Chase's bed, "Little guy must have wanted a nap away from the sun, probably hurt his eyes"

"Yeah I've seen Dana do that before. I swear she's a creature of the dark, wait until you see how 'easy' it is getting her up for classes." Zoey smiled.

Lola giggled, then sensed the awkward silence that filled the room.

"You know what" Lola started, "I'm going to go see how Logan is and maybe find Michael, Quinn, and Dustin, you know say hey."

Lola quickly excused herself and left Chase and Zoey alone.

"What happened to Logan?" Chase asked.

"Oh he broke his arm, something about a nightmare and falling out of his bed. Umm Chase can we talk about last night?"

"Sure, umm well… umm"

"Chase, last night went I said I loved you…"

"You just said it not to hurt my feelings?"

"No I… I meant it, I love you."

"Really?" Chase asked in a suave tone.

"Mhm" Zoey crossed the room towards Chase and put her arms around his neck, "Why do you think I got so upset when Lola asked you out that time? I was worried that you and she might hit it off and then I would never get the chance to tell you how I felt."

Chase locked his hands together and let them rest on the small of her back. He gave her a gentle tug to close the gap that was left between their bodies; he felt her body on his. Since Chase was a few inches taller the she, Zoey stood on her tip toes and closed that gap that separated their lips.

"I love you Chase Matthews"

"I love you Zoey Brooks, I've loved you since the first day I met you and I don't think that's ever going to change."

Zoey blushed at this then suggested "How about to celebrate our long awaited rendezvous and we go on our first official date?"

"I like the sound of that"

"But it should be something discreet; I mean I really think we should wait awhile before we tell anyone."

"What ever you want baby"

"Chase?"

"Hmm?" Chase parted him and Zoey just enough so he could look down at her face.

"Are we or aren't we?" Zoey asked him.

"Like I said whatever you want baby…. but I would like to be."

"What if doesn't work, then we ruin a perfectly good friendship?" Zoey spoke more into his chest, then to his face.

"Tis better to have loved and lost, than to have never to have loved at all."

"Quoting Tennyson now are we?"

"I would have thought differently about this a year ago, but now that I know how you feel I think I am going to have to agree with Tennyson. Zoey I would rather spend time with you now whether or not it works, then to live the rest of my life wondering what if."

"Really?" Zoey stepped back from him, but not out of arms length.

"Yeah"

"Me too." Zoey kissed him again.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will include more Dana, Logan, and Lola. Actually we might be taking the focus off Chase and Zoey for a while since the two of them are such common denominators in stories. I'm just dying to do my LLD trio. Watch out for more updates because things are going to heat up and I don't just mean between Chase and Zoey ; ).

Lots of Love

Kisses,

Ms. HellFire 4590


	6. Logan, Lola, and a Movie Premier

Lola made her way down the halls to the informatory, Shannon was no where is sight however Logan had come out of the bathroom,

**Disclaimer:** Ehh…come on, if you don't know by now.

Logan, Lola, and a Movie Premier

Lola made her way down the halls to the informatory, Shannon was no where is sight however Logan had come out of the bathroom, dressed of course (_A/N: Now, now we won't be having any of that, well I don't think. Hmm something to think about._).

He was wearing faded jeans and a muscle shirt, and damn did it show off all his muscles.

"Well aren't you the early riser?"

"I wanted to see Zoey and Nicole, and I met the world famous Dana Cruz"

"And you're still standing? I'm surprised."

"Well if she's friends with you then so I am; seeing as you can be an arrogant jerk most of the time."

"Well let's just say I have a way with the ladies. No one says no to Logan Reese."

"Mhm"

"You don't think so Miss Lola?"

"That you're irresistible to women? No."

"Really why's that?"

"Because I know plenty of girls who have said no to you. Zoey, Nicole, Tracy, Stefany, Brenda, Courtney, Cindy, Elsa, Kimmie, me, the list can go on you know."

"So why are you here then?"

"Because I wanted to see if you were feeling better; you did break your arm."

"Ahh so you do care?"

"Well sure, I care about all of my friends"

"We're friends?"

"I always thought we were"

"Damn" Logan's mind went into overdrive; he wondered could he pull it off?

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that..."

"It's just what?"

"You're the type of girl who can make a guy feel like more than he is; you make all his problems go away. You make him lose track of his thoughts, so much that he can't concentrate on even the simplest things."

"Oh"

"I'm not a bad guy Lola, I know I can be a jerk but think about it, I'm an only child. I'm a spoiled little rich kid who is always used to getting what he wants. Would you deny a guy a pretty girl? Deny him when all he asks for is a date, one simple date?"

Lola gave him a look like are you serious, Logan noticing this decided to make his offer a little more enticing.

"Well it would be more like a movie premier."

At this Lola's eyes lit up and Logan knew he had her.

"Think about it Lola, all those beautiful actors, actresses; all the important people you could meet. I could open the door for you, you could have the first Emmy before your nineteenth birthday. Actually with how good you are you can probably have in sooner that that. There would be no obligations on your part of course, I mean you don't have to make out with me or anything, just let me be able to take a very pretty girl to a very exclusive party. So what do you say?"

"I have nothing to wear"

Logan smiled at this, he knew he had her; hook line and sinker.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything."

"Really? Thank you Logan" Lola threw her arms up around Logan's neck.

"Ow, ow"

"Oh my God I'm so sorry"

"That's ok just go easy on me"

"Friday night 6:30, be ready to go"

"Will do"

"But Lola lets keep this between us 'kay?"

"Sure thing, shit I'm late to meet Dean Rivers" With that Lola left running out the door and through the hallways. Meanwhile Logan pulled out his cell phone to make his 'important calls'

"Natalia? Umm what do you have that's movie premier perfect?"

Natalia over the phone…

"For you Logan?"

"No for a uhh lady friend of mind, a special lady friend"

Natalia: "Logan you were always such a bad boy, ever since you were in diapers."

"Yes, well that much hasn't changed over time"

Natalia: "Yes I see that, now let me guess she's probably about a foot shorter than you, so she'll need heels and most likely a brunette, and she has glasses?"

"Close but not exactly"

Natalia: "Really I'm surprised? You've always had a thing for girls with glasses"

"Yes well nobody has to know that. She's Spanish."

Natalia: "Spanish hmm? The dark or light skinned one?"

"Umm well she's like a dark caramel, and she likes her hair to match her outfits."

Natalia: "Her hair to match?"

"Well it's not the whole thing just like a hair piece"

Natalia: "Ok well what color does she look good in?"

"Well you have a choice between, acid green, orange, pink, or yellow. Trust me they all look beautiful on her"

Natalia: "Logan tell me when did you get into to Spanish girls?"

"Well I like to expand my horizons"

Natalia: "Face it Logan you like…"

"Natalia when I want your banter I'll ask for it"

Natalia: "Oh touchy today aren't we?"

"Can you have that ready by noon Friday or not?"

Natalia: "Of course, where do you want it delivered?"

"PCA front office"

Natalia: "Under Logan Reese?"

"No, have it sent to Lola Martinez. That's M-A-R-T-I-N-E-Z. Also have it wrapped in a navy blue velvet box with a white satin bow."

Natalia: "Card?"

"Of course"

Natalia: "Unsigned?"

"She'll know who it's from"

Natalia: "So it's a secret from her friends"

"You always were so quick to catch on"

Natalia: "I'm a costume designer I need to be quick."

"And the best, otherwise my father wouldn't have you."

Natalia: "So what would you do if I didn't work for your father?"

"Then I'd be in trouble"

Natalia: "Yes, probably more than usual too."

Laughs, "Thanks Nat you're the best"

Natalia: "Good Bye Logan"

"Bye Nat."

Logan closed his phone and let out a small laugh, just as he looked up he saw the beautiful Dana Cruz through the infirmary window.

"_Hmm? Dana."_ He thought to himself. He wondered could he really pull it off? That is without hurting Lola and Dana in the process.

"_Will she ever figure it out?" _ He wondered. _"Best friends are always the best way to go."_

Even though Logan did not have permission to leave the infirmary he walked out and hurried across the campus to catch Dana; before any other guys could get a hold of her. And being 7 o'clock in the morning there weren't many fish biting.

**A/N:** _Wow I cannot believe I almost forgot I had this chapter stuffed away, and looking at my notes for the next few chapters…well let's just say if I would have posted them I would have beat Nickelodeon to the punch. Ok the next chapters should begin to sound a little different, considering I will be writing them now and not two years ago._

Kisses,

Ms. HellFire


End file.
